


Bellicose

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [649]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The end of the interrogation.The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Bellicose

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/09/2001 for the word [bellicose](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/09/bellicose).
> 
> bellicose  
> Inclined to or favoring war or strife; warlike;pugnacious.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), and [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Bellicose

“She scares me. She’s extremely bellicose and seems to be on a warpath for some reason.” The mercenary babbled, starting to open up.

“What about her unique features?” Tony prodded working seamlessly with Sabrina to get the information they needed out of the guy.

Gibbs watched from the viewing room and felt a sense of pride in how far Tony had come. Plus the new Probie was proving she could hold her own. Together, they’d gotten as much information as the man seemed to have. They’d placed the mercenary in a cell for now, but chances were he didn’t know anything else.

Tony had placed a BOLO on a brown haired woman driving a red suburban. They had a few more suspicions based on the testimony, but nothing they were ready to place in the BOLO. They needed to do some more fact finding themselves. 

Of course, that was hard to do with the admiral so ready to bolt. He was badly missing his family, but still didn’t want to put them in danger. Tony felt kind of bad for the guy.

Tony was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had a sneaking feeling that the woman the guy had described was an intermediary and not the main culprit. With the amount of stuff the FBI was screwing up, this had to be someone with a long reach or possibly someone within the FBI was the mastermind. 

More likely the FBI just had an underling though. Still Tony wished that they had permission to investigate the FBI. They were seriously messing up this case, but no that fell to Internal Affairs. Grumbling a bit, Tony punched a few keys on his keyboard trying to validate what the mercenary had told them. 

McGee had been actively searching the FBI and anything he’d heard from the interrogation. He hadn’t been present, but he’d had to be listening to the tape. He thought he had something, but after everything that had happened he wanted to be sure before he brought it to Gibbs attention. He really wanted to earn his way off of the benched status he currently held.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
